The present invention relates to backlit indicia on a painted surface of an article. More particularly, the invention relates to indicia that are discernible when backlit and indiscernible when not backlit.
Backlit indicia are used on many articles. A common location for backlit indicia is on an instrument panel of a vehicle. The most common type of backlit indicia on a vehicle instrument panel is the backlit gauges located in the gauge console of the instrument panel. Prior art backlit indicia for use on an instrument panel include a transparent material that is covered by an opaque plate having the indicia formed as a cut out portion of the opaque plate. A light source is placed behind the transparent material, internal to the instrument panel. The indicia on the opaque plate is visible to the driver without being backlit but stands out more prominently when backlit.
Disadvantages with the prior art backlighting is that when the indicia is located in a region of the instrument panel outside the gauge console, the opaque plate containing the indicia is easily distinguishable from the remainder of the instrument panel. An additional disadvantage is that as more indicia are added to the instrument panel, the instrument panel begins to look more cluttered and less pleasing to the driver. This problem is becoming more apparent as the electronic monitoring technology in vehicles continues to improve. Better monitoring technology is resulting in a need for more indicia to notify the driver of vehicle conditions. More indicia results in a more cluttered appearance to the instrument panel.
Thus, a need exists for providing backlit indicia that do not require added structure to the exterior of an instrument panel and which are generally indiscernible from the instrument panel when not backlit. Ideally, the backlit indicia will provide the instrument panel with the appearance of a uniform painted surface when the indicia are not backlit, but provide discernible indicia when backlit.
The present invention is directed to an article having indicia, the indicia being discernible when back and indiscernible when not backlit. The article comprises a transparent material. The transparent material has an interior and an exterior surface. A coating of paint is applied to the exterior surface of the transparent material. A plurality of interrelated line segments is exposed in locations where a portion of the coating of paint is removed from the exterior surface of the transparent material. The line segments form the indicia. Each line segment is a groove in the coating of paint. Each groove has a bottom surface formed by the transparent material and a pair of side walls formed from the coating of paint. The side walls extend in a direction angled to a probable line of sight to the indicia. The article further comprises at least one light source for directing light against the interior surface of the transparent material and through the exposed line segments forming the indicia.
The present invention is also directed to a method of forming backlit indicia on a painted surface of an article, the indicia being discernible from the painted surface when backlit and being indiscernible when not backlit. The article is formed from a transparent material, at least in a desired location for the indicia. The transparent material has an interior surface and an exterior surface. A coating of paint is applied to the exterior surface of the transparent material. Portions of the coating of paint are removed to expose interrelated line segments. The line segments form the indicia. Each line segment is a groove in the coating of paint. Each groove has a bottom surface formed by the transparent material and a pair of side walls formed by the coating of paint. The side walls extend in a direction angled to a probable line of sight to the indicia. At least one light source is positioned to direct light against the interior surface of the transparent material and through the exposed line segments forming the indicia.